Past Lives
by butimbroken
Summary: Bones, Buffy, Tru Calling. You can't escape Sunnydale. Bones 'The Girl In The Fridge,' BTVS Season Four, Tru Calling 'Past Tense.' Booth-Angel, Faith-Tru, Andrew-Blake-Forrest. COMPLETE.


**Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Bones, Tru Calling All Belong To Other Wonderful People.**

He just couldn't seem to get a break. Sunnydale just kept following him around everywhere he went.

After his death, the first of apparently many to come, at the hands of Adam, Forrest had been given a second chance. Why? He had no idea, but he took it and he ran with it. They had given him a new name, a new history, new memories, a completely new life. Completely new everything. And he'd forgotten all about Forrest... for the most part. As Blake he did sometimes get this overwhelming feeling like everything was wrong or flashes, glimpses into things, memories he couldn't even begin to explain every now and then but never anything more than that.

And then... there was Tru Davies. Faith, the other slayer as he'd known her first. Somehow he knew that, and somehow she'd ended up in a strange situation like this as he. Living like she was someone else. He didn't know what happened to her, if the slayer had been killed too or it was just some parallel universe or she was a long lost twin or what. But he knew her.

He'd never fully met Faith as it were exactly. Well, he did, sort of... but not really. She was sort of in the body of the slayer he did know at the time. It was a whole thing.

Anyway, Faith was here, as Tru Davies. Whoever the hell that was. And the sight of her had spiked back all of his old memories, his old life. They were both there, the old and the new, battling it out and it was a very, very strange thing to deal with. He did notice his personalities did match and his streak of evil did remain intact though. In any event, he did his best to block Forrest, Faith, the whole shebang out. All the crazy knowledge he'd suddenly uncovered from his past about vampires and slayers, demons and monsters, all sorts of crazy shit that went bump in the night. He pushed it all down, ignored it.

It seemed she was doing the same. He saw her from the corner of his eye when he'd first walked in. Seen that confusion on her face. He did a better job of hiding his but he felt it alright. Neither of them every brought it up, but throughout the whole ordeal there had been many shared, knowing looks passed between them. A feeling like static in the air.

When she told him "You can't hide from the past," he could have laughed until the cows came home. He was too caught up in being Blake for it at the time though.

Later, he thought about that sentence all the time. In jail he'd had a lot of time to think about it.

His life as Blake ended less than a year after he went in. Murdered, crazy cell mate.

His third chance came in the form of Andrew Levitt. Assistant United States Attorney Andrew Levitt. Another new name, new life.

And another familiar face.

He'd never met Angel technically either, though he knew more than he'd ever wanted to about him. Through his life in The Initiative, the townsfolk of Sunnydale, his then friend Riley... Buffy and friends. But these days, in this life, he'd come to know him fairly well. Of course Angel wasn't Angel anymore than he was Forrest. No, now he was big shot Special Agent Seeley Booth. It had more than freaked him out in the beginning... when the two other sets of memories hit him again, the memory of who this Angel chap was supposed to be, the fact he kept dying... but he'd almost gotten used to it now. He hadn't died yet and Booth didn't seem to remember him, though there was a good chance he'd never heard of him so there was that.

Out of the three, he did decide he liked being Andrew a whole hell of a lot more. He still had the attitude there when he wanted but he wasn't going around murdering or covering murders up or anything like that. Instead he was helping put those types of people away. It felt nice.

He was doing good these days. Faith, as Tru, seemed to have been. And Angel, now as Booth, was as well.

Maybe Sunnydale was still with them, but without all the evil they'd been carrying around.


End file.
